Greater Rewards
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: Sometimes, as Raphael learns, great sacrifices must be made in order to receive even greater rewards. Warning: Character Death


**Greater Rewards** By The Creepy-Psycho-Loner.

**Disclaimer:** All characters, Places, etcetera are not owned by me. I simply do the plot.

**AN:** (Reposted from DeviantArt)

They hadn't been fighting an enemy that they'd known for years. No, they fought a threat far bigger. Much more deadly. And in an insanely bitter irony, they fought alongside their enemies. In a twisted fate, the humans fought alongside them as well.

Even when trying their hardest, the battle was pointless. There was so much unnecessary bloodshed. Everyone falling one by one. It was a repulsion. But the turtles stood strong. They'd prevail, like they always did.

This enemy, this unwanted alien, was powerful because it contained weaponry far advance than earths. Beams of sweltering light, dinosaur-strength electro-armies, and innovative strategy mechanisms. But, in times like these, you can't give up.

Raph stole a glance at the captive and evidently expecting Mona Lisa. No, times like these you have to think optimistically because people are counting on you. Especially- Raph looked at her belly- the posterity. Yes, think optimistically.

Raph went back into battle with a new state of mind. He had to think he can win. He HAS to win.

Leo wished he had a plan. The alien was cunning. There were rarely any open spots for attacks.

Leo had a different reason to stay positive: His brothers. He loved his brothers fiercely. If they didn't make out this battle alive, he would live in remorse constantly. His brothers were his life. Everything he ever did in his lifetime was for his brothers. He'd be damned if they got hurt.

Returning to battle with more determination as ever, somehow Leo found an opening for an attack, and took it. He tilted his Katana blade at a precise angle and ran forward.

"Leo!" Don cried out helplessly. He knew exactly what Leo was doing. He was going for the kill. But that wasn't the problem, not at all. At that angle, Leo would hit the main circuit, causing it to explode. At maximum, the inferno would reach 7 yards- nowhere near his brothers but Leo wouldn't get out in time.

"Leo! No!" Don yelled again but it fell on deaf ears. Leo had already made up his mind.

He worked all his life to protect the ones he loved and at that very moment, he had a chance to use everything he was taught to do just that. With a final burst on energy and determination, his lunged the blade into the machine. Sparks flew dangerously at all angles. Ember rose to the sky and in a matter of seconds, the contraption detonated.

Raph stared disbelievingly at the scene. He looked at Don and Mikey, Don who appeared helpless and Mikey who stared back uncharacteristically stoic.

All the three could do was stand there in shock. They felt lost. Their leader was gone.

-

The cleanup would take years. The acceptance of Mutants would take a while too. But society had been very tolerant, their brother DID save the earth after all.

Raph stood next to Mona Lisa, who held their new addition in her arms. They stood at the memorial, which commemorated all those who lost their life in the battle. The biggest name, which was engraved in gold, read 'Hamato Leonardo'.

Raph inhaled and exhaled slowly. He had to keep his emotions in check. Mona Lisa grabbed Raph's shoulder, an act to comfort him, which worked.

"We're going home okay?" Mona Lisa said, referring to herself and their child."Be home tonight." She knew Raph needed his alone time, particularly at times like that.

"Okay." Raph answered softly, watching his wife retreat. Soon after, Mikey and Don joined him.

"Imma really miss him," Mikey said in a deep voice that sounded painfully foreign. He had that voice since the day Leo died. Don held a bouquet of blue flowers and placed it in front of his brother's name. They all stood in front of it and reminisced together; of their big brother.

Nightfall came and Don and Mikey decided it was about time to leave.

"You need a ride?" Don asked.

"No, thanks." Raph watched them drive off. He sprinted to an alley and climbed up a fire escape. He took to the rooftops. Old habits die hard.

As he neared his apartment, he stopped and stood on the tiles of the roof. He let the wind of the night brush against his skin. He had a wife and child. His brothers got to become what they always wanted to be in life. But he felt empty without Leo. He couldn't wrap his head around why Leo sacrificed HIS life. Maybe, he figured, Leo didn't love him.

A small paper fluttered in the wind. Raph reached out and grabbed it from its carrier. He read the words scribbled on it; the handwriting neat and sketched exquisitely.

Then he read it again.

He questioned his sanity for a few seconds before losing his composer. His shoulders shook in sync with the sobs escaping his mouth. Tears ran down his face like a tender waterfall. Carefully, Raph placed the note from the heavens into the safe compartment of his belt. Then, Raph looked to the dark navy sky.

**_"I love you, Raph. But, sometimes, sacrifices result in even greater rewards."_**

**The End**


End file.
